


Broken bones

by Lizziea



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Other, Yandere High School - Freeform, evo - Freeform, grian remember everything :))), i think the hermits might be involved, maybe all ver of grian will appear who knows, universe jumping, yhs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23493502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizziea/pseuds/Lizziea
Summary: Grian lost his taurtis, the watchers gave him a chance. A chance to pass through dimensions and avoid taurtis' death, but this taurtis, isnt the taurtis he knew. this taurtis is friend with a guy named sam, a guy that meant nothing but trouble and more work for both himself and taurtis.Apparently this universe everyone is divided into two, predator and prey, but between sam and taurtis. Who is the hunter and the hunted?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	1. the three/ introduction

**Grians pov**

Would seeing your friend leaves makes you grow wings? Would seeing him slowly grow the gap between the two of you makes you sad? Would seeing him dies in front of you, having to bury him, having to tell your friends he’s gone, makes you do things?

Would you alter reality for a friend?

“ Oh you’re awake, my name’s taurtis! I saw you laying in my yard, I almost called the police on you. ” The man laughed, his face hidden in the shadow, “ Well, until I realized you probably faint here. Need a cup of water?”

You’ve chosen to alter your reality, now choose your decisions wisely… If you don’t want to lose him again.

“… My name’s… ” The blond looked up, finally seeing the other man’s face, a small smile crept on his face, a single tear form in his eye. “ Grian. ” 

**Sams pov**

An outcast, a misfit, that was what people dubbed me as…. Until he came along, I didn’t feel lonely anymore. We were still outcasts, but we weren’t sad cause we got each other. Dad told me that, as long as he’s by my side, everything will be better.

Taurtis, my childhood friend, he was the only one who supported me, even with all these bad things I do, but they deserved it and he knows it, If he didn’t he wouldn’t agree with it… Right?

People say a prey could never win, a prey have to stay in line. You’d never be one with the predator, you could never get big if you’re not an alpha. Things can’t change? Don’t make me laugh, look at _him_. Look at taurtis, a wolf alpha? That might be his title, but is that really the truth?

I’ll show them, no matter how many times, no matter how many people I’ll hurt on the way, I’ll get to the top of the food chain and if I win, murder isn’t a problem.

I know I can do it, after all, my best friend is always by my side.

**Taurtis' pov**

You’d think that seeing your childhood friend stabbed a man to death in front of you with the look of pure insanity in his eyes would make you leave instead of validating his feelings and smiles.

You’d think to see a knife in front of your face in the morning as your best friend laughs and said it was a joke but you knew it wasn’t would make you rethink everything instead of laughing it off.

You’d think being interrogated and moving to a different city with him cause he’s your friend would make you run away and never look back, instead of still loving him even after he stabbed you until you ended up in the hospital.

You’d think, the kid named taurtis would learn, you’d think a wolf is a predator. You wouldn’t think a wolf would be held down by a prey, a prey that he trusted and loved. 


	2. Dawn of the New Day

" Sam, what did you do to my jacket? "  
" hm, I thought it'd look cool with that on, what? Do you not like it?"

Standing in front of me is my roommate and also my best friend of many years, Sam. He looks at me with a pout, one of his ears falls down in front of his face and another to the side, in all honesty, he seems annoyed.

What he'd done to my jacket... Well, " It doesn't look bad but, I don't think you should experience with your artistic ability now when all my other jackets are in the laundry. " I chuckle a bit tossing the jacket onto my bed, Sam went over and took it, he stood there silently staring at it for a bit until he tosses it aside as well. " Your loss. "

It's mid-January this week and it's still cold out, using one of Sam's jacket would be great but I doubt he'd let me borrow it. I sigh, I don't want to get sick... This immune system I got isn't the best one either. " Hey Sam, I don't feel like going to school today. " I yelled, Sam's already downstairs making breakfast... If it's qualified to be count as food of course.

" What? Is it cause of the jacket? Come on Taurtis, it's just a jacket. " he walked into the room, arms already crossed looking down at me as I lay pathetically in my bed. " Sam please, there's no way in hell I'm going out there without the jacket on. If the weather won't kill me, the school council president will! " that is actually true, our school council president Xisuma isn't one to back down from strict rules... especially when the vice president is around. Joe, what will he says if I walk to the gate with only my shirts on. I giggled under my breath, sam still looking at me without a change in reaction.

" Ya know what, sure. Stay at home, let your prey friend go out alone with a school consists of most predators. Good idea Taurtis. " with that he left, am I relief or do I feel bad? Being friends with Sam is so so tiring if I'm being honest. I feel guilty now and then, especially when I can't help him, being prey isn't an easy task.

I watched from the balcony with my blanket wrapped around me, Sam turned up to look at me with his usual big smile and waved goodbye. He doesn't seem mad, I guess that's a good thing? I waved back, feeling a bit warmer and better leaving him alone now.

There she walks out, Yuki, she looks tired until she saw Sam. I can't see her face well without my contact, as I squint my eyes to see better. Yuki starts shouting, it's 6 am.

" GOOD MORNING TAURTIS!" I could hear the neighbors groaning and starts complaining. Sam picked up his pace after that yell though, probably out of embarrassment. I want to yell back for him to be careful cause the snow hasn't melted yet but he has already skipped far ahead from us. " Good morning Yuki, sorry I can't go today. Hopefully, the club will do great even when I'm not around... " I laugh awkwardly, yeah, the club will do great... Maybe even better. I'm not that talented in that field either, why did I even sign up for the art club?

" Oh, don't worry too much I'm sure we'll be fine. You take care too alright?" and with that, she left as well after sending me a wink, her tail swing from side to side behind her. I hurried back to bed and close my eyes, feeling bit content. A day where I could finally get to rest in peace and quiet. With no duty of being an alpha bothering me every time I breathe, one day where I can finally rest with no fear of failing, no fear of being watched.

**Grian's**

Gone, that's what he is. Gone, dead and never coming back. I watched as everyone left one by one, leaving me to my own comfort in front of Taurtis' grave. Zee was the last to leave, he rests the flower crown Netty made in my head, that I knew she was scared to give to me... Of course, she would...

" Grian, please. It's gonna be night time soon and the temperatures gonna drop, come in whenever you want to but... We're worried about you. " Zee pat me on my shoulder, giving me a reassuring smile before walking away as well. I signed, looking down over to his headphones laying in front of the tombstone. "... Where are you?"

Another tear fell down and many follow suit, I ended up curling into a ball crying and bawling my eyes out on the dirt as the night sky gazes upon my fragile human body, growing colder as it grows darker. Until I hear the flapping of wings behind me, them again...

" What do we have here? A child has died?"

" You set this up, didn't you? " I could feel my face heating up, my hand gripped onto the nearest weapon I had and throws it in her way. " You killed Taurtis, Pyra! You killed him!" she looks at me with a disgusted expression, like the lowly human she thinks I am.

"We both know this would happen young one, Taurtis had to make a sacrifice for you to be happy. There's a new world that welcomes you-"

" Taurtis dying equal me being fucking happy? " I laughed, " heh, we know you're a compulsive liar pyramid scheme. I'm not going to this new world you speak up, give me Taurtis back. I know he's not dead, he's somewhere there isn't he? In that shitty realm of yours?" I yelled at the huge figure in the sky. I feel hot tears streaming down my face, it's now or never. I'm tired of her bullshit, it'd been too long.

" Hmm, if you oh so insists....may I interests you in a fairly fine deal then?" I raise an eyebrow but I stand my ground, I grabbed my sword getting ready to strike if she tries anything. " and what is it then?"

" I will allow you to go to a different place, where your little friend is alive. However, he is in great danger. If he does not live, we will take your soul and you shall become one of us. " she extends her hand from under her robe, they have purple particles all around them. I- I don't want to make a deal with the devil but, I turned around to face the tombstone once again. Without thinking, I took her hand as I watch her smile turns into a wild grin spreading from ear to ear. Her wings flap behind her so hard that I had to grip her hand to stay down, I turned to look at her again. The mask is gone, her purple eyes stare straight into mine, her laugh felt as if it was all around me, echoing in my ears.

" Good choice. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is a bit short or seems rushed but it kinda is. I want to write a few more chapters so I can post at the same time but with whatever happening, it's quite hectic for me but I hope you like this short update 🥺🥺 
> 
> I am more active on my tumblr so if u want to talk to me about my stories there u can, I also post my drawing there and other hermitcraft related stuff!

**Author's Note:**

> This is an au where everyone is half animal hybrid btw! Taurtis is a wolf, Sam's a bunny and Grian is a humming bird! i hope you enjoy this very vague introduction chapter


End file.
